Darkpaw Games
Launch of Darkpaw Games Darkpaw Games is the division of Daybreak Game Company, LLC dedicated to working on Everquest and Everquest II. The first announcement came on On Janurary 21st, 2020. In addition to leading Daybreak Games, Holly Longdale will oversee the future of EQ2. Name Origin Darkpaw Games is named for the NPC, Fippy Darkpaw. Darkpaw Games First Executive Letter The following announcement heralded a new era for EQ2. Holly “Windstalker” Longdale, Executive Producer made the following announcement: Welcome to our first bark as Darkpaw Games! Unsurprisingly, our motto is “Never Give Up” given that our studio name is borne from our beloved in-game character, Fippy Darkpaw – the gnoll that won’t quit. For over 20 years he’s been fighting the good fight for his tribe. Same goes for our studio, our games, and our tenacious players. We are the OG. The passionate. The dedicated. And the proud! Grrr….Bark Bark…Grrr. I’m sure you want to know what this change means… Darkpaw Games will operate autonomously and focus on the EQ franchise, its community, and its future. I will be at the head of Darkpaw and Daybreak will be our publisher with its incredible support and operations teams we’ve come to know and love over the years. We will work toward expanding the franchise and invest in our future as a studio. Currently, nothing will change for your accounts and membership. No worries there. Our staff has grown a bit and we’ll continue to adjust as Darkpaw evolves and grows into its development strategy and vision. What’s that, you ask? To create immersive entertainment that is socially driven and diverse, enriches lives and fuels imagination. That vision comes from decades of working with and listening to our communities about how EverQuest games have impacted, changed, and enhanced their lives. We want to continue it. It’s what we do best. Immediately, and in practical terms, our focus is on the fans and investing in our current games and the business of starting new ones. We’re already executing on the plans we had for 2020, like expansions and events for EQ and EQ2. We’ll start evaluating the interest in, and logistics of, a fan faire and move forward with that as soon as possible. More than anything, we want to deliver on what players love and go even further. We are going to think outside the box a bit, so hold onto your tails! This month, we plan to sell a limited run of our EverQuest 20th and EverQuest II 15th anniversary shirts on Amazon. If it goes well, we’ll keep exploring official product ideas. We’ll send out links and details as soon as we have them! EverQuest’s first anniversary in its THIRD decade will come in March and we’ve got plans for that, so stay tuned! EverQuest II has its own plans that will roll out soon – Yeehaw! Now, with all my heart, thank YOU! We hope you continue to embrace us as we grow into our indie paws. We want to communicate in new ways with our own Darkpaw voice, too. Many of you are familiar with our personalities and we want to live our best life as gamers and developers with you. Join the pack! More news as it comes! Sincerely, as ever, Holly “Windstalker” Longdale Executive Producer, Darkpaw Games “Never Give Up” Credits *Announcement on the official website Category:EverQuest II